And So the Truth Comes Out
by NekoHimeNya
Summary: Len has just come home late, and his fellow quartet members are a bit suspicious! The three decide to have a grand time tormenting Len about his strange actions.


**AN: Um, ok. So, first fanfiction, and it's only a one-shot. Disappointed? I am too. But the idea hit me, and I couldn't really expand on it. I wrote this in celebration of the ending of my all-time favorite manga, La Corda D'Oro. And I'll be damned if the ending wasn't everything I asked for. Well, I could've been a **_**bit**_** more pleased if there was some lip-lockin' action, but I digress. For the sake of this story, however, I'm saying that they did. And don't flame me 'cause of it 'cause I know you wanted it too!**

**If you couldn't tell from the AN, this story has minor language. So if you feel dirty when you see the word crap, they God damnit you need a life! And you shouldn't read this story... but Hell with that!**

**I, obviously, don't own shiat. Well, the plot is mine, and I made up the names of the other guys (you'll see), but- just forget it. Let's just say I don't own squat.**

**IMPORTANT: The names of Len's fellow quartet members are Zach, Chris, and John. Please excuse me if they were mentioned somewhere in the books, but I missed it. If someone tells me I could change it, but until then you just have to deal with it. **

The sound of the door being slammed shut was heard by the three other residents of the house and the same thought was echoed by all of them.  
><em><br>Len's home..._

Zach pushed back from his desk and stood up. He walked over to where he could hear Len removing his coat and called out to him as he entered the room.  
>"What, no hello?" Zach complained. Len grunted in response but didn't turn to face him."You're late. You do something?"<br>Len hesitated half a second before responding in his usual brief manner. "No." Len had yet to face Zach and was now proceeding to the door to the room in which his bed lay. Zach was curious now. Len hesitated? Something must have happened. Sneaking up behind him, Zach suddenly grabbed Len's shoulders and spun him around. When Len looked at Zach, his face was that of irritation, but Zach hadn't missed the slight upturn of the violinist's mouth and the dazed look in his eyes that quickly faded as annoyance overtook his features. And Zach certainly didn't miss the faint color dusting the boy's cheeks. Len glared at Zach.  
>"Holy crap," Zach blurted. "Guys, come here," Zach called out of the room. "Len's- can't believe I'm saying this- happy." The sound of scurrying footsteps became louder as the others rushed at the comment. Len, meanwhile, tried to jerk away from Zach's grasp, but the latter held firm. Both Chris and John filed into the hall, and immediately stared at Len.<br>"You weren't kidding," breathed Chris. All three boys gaped at Len, who met their astonished gazes with a glare.  
>"Did something good happen with your violin?" John asked, stepping closer. Len finally managed to escape Zach's clutches and turned to the door saying nothing. He fumbled with the doorknob before going into the room, the others not far behind. Again, all three thought the same thing.<p>

_Len fumbled?  
><em>  
>Something major had happened.<p>

Taking his silence as a no, the three thought again. What could make even the stoic Len happy? Well, there was one thing that could make any guy happy, but the chances of Len being involved with such a thing were nigh impossible. John was the only one to risk such a dangerous statement.  
>"Is it a girl?" The other guys stiffened in anticipation for a shout or yell, but to their absolute bewilderment, Len flinched and stumbled in his stride, but did not scold. The three glanced at each other, then all three leaned forward and snuck a peek at Len.<br>Pink. That was the first thing they saw. An extraordinary combination of blue and pink. Len walked faster and sat on his bed, facing away from the others. The others however sat beside him.  
>"What's her name?"<br>"Are you going out?"  
>"Did you kiss her?"<br>All three spoke at once.  
>"Shut up, will you!" Len roared. The others got quiet then chorused together again.<br>"Len got angry..." they quoted in amazement. "Whoa... Len's totally blushing!" Chris laughed, much to Len's grief. He tried to swat them away with sharp words and even sharper insults, but the others remained. Eventually, Len gave up and fell to his bed.  
>"Just tell us about her and we'll leave you alone!" John sung, absolutely ecstatic. Len glared at him, but sighed in defeat. The others picked up on this and became giddy. They won!<br>"So we were right about it being a girl that you're so happy abbot?" Zach asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you going out with her?" Chris cut in.  
>"Yes."<br>"Have you kissed her yet?" John nearly squealed.  
>"W-wha-" Len stuttered, his face exploding into a deep red as he quickly sat up from his lying position on the bed.<br>"YES!" the three others nearly screamed.  
>"Are you satisfied now?" Len asked, his face still beet red.<br>"Absolutely not!" John laughed. "We don't even know who she is!"  
>"An old high school... friend," Len said, for lack of better word. "She participated in the concours with me. She plays the violin."<br>The boys whistled. He was giving in more than they had bargained for. Nice. Yet, in hope, they continued to stare at him expectantly.  
>Len, under the intense stares, gave in once more. "Damnit," he sighed. "Her name's Hino Kahoko, and I was visiting my old school when I saw her, alright?" Len had sort of puffed out his cheeks a little and turned his head to the side. All the other boys were having a grand time. They were about to let the poor blue-haired violinist go when they heard a buzz. Becoming serious once again, Len reached deep into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Looking at the ID to see whom the text was from, his face flushed a bit and he smiled a tiny tiny bit.<br>"Gimmie!" Zach shouted as he leapt forward and snagged the phone from the shocked Len. Chris and John jumped up and grabbed one of Len's arms to hold him on the bed. Snickering, Zach flipped open Len's phone and read the message. He smiled like a cheshire cat and read the message aloud.  
>"<em>Len- Thanks for giving me your number. I really appreciate your kindness. Thank you also for listening to me earlier today. It really made me happy! Are you doing anything later this week? I want to see you as soon as I can. Please respond as soon as possible. -Kahoko PS: I love you<em>."  
>All the boys except for Len were mocking cheshire cats with their giant smiles. Len was an almost inhumanly dark red, yet his eyes were light with a joy that came only with love.<br>"Now for the response-"  
>"DON'T YOU DARE!"<p>

**Bad? Good? Well I don't really give a damn, but feel free to review if you want. I just want to post enough so I can beta. I've always loved editing, almost as much as I love writing. If you think I should write more then go ahead and ask, but ZERO promises as to whether I will or not. And if you don't like that, then you can go ahead and suck my imaginary dick.**

**Bubye! :D**


End file.
